A Quick Turn Around
by IMSTILLLOOKINGFORTHETARDIS
Summary: The Doctor is lying in bed crying and cuddling Roses jacket the next thing he knew the TARDIS was taking him somewhere. Rose was crying and hugging the TARDIS key when she heard a familiar noise she ran to Bad Wolf Bay.
1. Chapter 1

A quick turn around

Chapter One

Doctor:

It had been two days since the Doctor saw Rose for the last time. He was doing O.K. except that he would break down crying every once in a while. "Rose sweetheart I miss you so much." He said one night as he was lying in bed cuddling Roses jacket. "Never could remember to take your jacket." He started to cry when the TARDIS started bleeping. "Sweetheart I'm trying to sleep what's wrong?" He looked at the screen and did his very rare half smile. "Sweetheart you are brilliant!" The TARDIS had found a way to bring Rose back. He was flying the TARDIS as fast as he could. "ROSE I'M COMING FOR YOU!" the doctor screamed over the bangs and booms.

Rose:

Crying on her bed Rose was miserable. All of the sudden she sat up and she ran out of the house. She ran all the way to Bad Wolf Bay and as she predicted the TARDIS was there. "I'm dreaming." She whispered. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder and a man whispered "No you're not Rose I'm really here." She turned on her heel and kissed the man. "Oh Doctor you're here you're really here?" She asked. "Yes I am Rose Tyler go pack your stuff we are going back." She ran off into the house crying with tears of joy. She didn't have to run very far the Doctor took her back in the TARDIS.

Rose:

"MUM!" Rose called as she loaded the last bag. "Yes Sweetie." "The Doctor… he's back." "I understand just remember that we love you." "Bye." Rose ran as fast as she could to the TARDIS. She ran in but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. "DOCTOR" Rose yelled worriedly. "In here." When she walked in she saw him on his bed. She also noticed his pillow was wet. "You have been crying over me haven't you?" "Yeah" She laid down next to him and she was asleep in a second.

Rose and the Doctor:

"Rose" the Doctor said giving her a little shake. "What Doctor you're here I-," She stopped as memories rushed over her, "Oh I remember where are we?" "Cardiff present day there's someone here to see us." He said. Rose walked out the door and saw Jack "Hey Jack." Jack looked at her then gave her a hug "Rose I didn't know you were back." Before Rose could ask why the Doctor didn't tell him he said, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Rose, the Doctor, and Jack:

they all went to lunch. The Doctor sat next to Rose so Jack would have to sit across from them. "How long have you been back?" Jack had asked her. "That was the first time I stepped out of the TARDIS doors." She assured him. They said there goodbyes and the Doctor and Rose went back to the TARDIS. "Rose there is something I should have told you a long time ago... I love you." Rose was taken by surprise but finally said with a smile,"I love you too I have always loved you even if you regenerate I will always love you even if you have a million faces."


	2. Chapter 2

A quick turn around

Chapter 2

Rose and the Doctor:

That statement hit him hard. He never told Rose that Timelords can only regenerate 13 times after that they can die. "Rose there is another thing I need to tell you I can only regenerate 13 times." Rose decided after finding a way to become a Timelord she would also find a way to have unlimited regenerations.

Rose:

Rose woke up and saw the Doctor was not sitting next to her bed. She ran all over the TARDIS and she found that the Doctor was not there, then on the chair by the controls had a note addressed to her. She opened it and it said,

_Rose,_

_I'm so sorry I didn't say good-bye. There was an unusual blip on the radar. I think it was a ship that landed. Just stay in the TARDIS and don't wonder off. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_The Doctor _

Rose read it carefully then went to get ready and wait for the Doctor. When she sat down she heard the TARDIS whisper her name "Rose" it said softly. She opened what she always thought was a storage compartment when all of the sudden the heart of the TARDIS was shining bright. "I know your wishes Rose I will grant them, but you turning into a Timelord will be a bit painful then you and the Doctor will have unlimited regenerations." She agreed and the process began. The TARDIS was sound proof so Rose didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her scream. It was over in a few minutes. She couldn't believe it full Timelord.

The Doctor:

After looking into the spaceship it was hamless he made his way back to the TARDIS. He walked in and asked Rose, "What happened in here?" seeing the mess. Rose didn't speak just grabbed his stethoscope, put it on his ears, then on each of her hearts. "Rose how?" "The TARDIS did it with its heart. He caught her as she passed out.

Rose:

Rose woke up and found she was in her bed with the Doctor asleep in a chair next to her. "Doctor." She said shaking his knee. "What oh Rose are you ok?" "Yeah what happened," memory toke her. "I'm a Timelord right?" "Yes." She got so excited she kissed the Doctor. He kissed her back glad that he would never lose her again. "Doctor the TARDIS said it granted one more wish of mine for us to have unlimited regeneration." He grinned at her, "I know." They both went to sleep together.

Rose and the Doctor:

"Doctor can I still call my Mum?" Rose asked. "Try it find out." Rose tried and she answered "Mum it's me I can still call you." Rose said into the phone. "Sweetie are you ok?" Jackie asked. "Yeah fine more than fine I'm great." "You be careful love you and tell the Doctor to be careful too." "I will love you too." Rose turned to the Doctor "Mum told me to tell you to be careful." She told him with a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will I always am." Rose smiled she knew that was a lie.


End file.
